


Beagle Intervention

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a huge fight and fear that they've begun to take each other for granted!  Can Bijou and Katie help them to see the light?





	Beagle Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Beagle Intervention

### Beagle Intervention

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 11/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Story, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a huge fight and fear that they've   
begun to take each other for granted! Can Bijou and Katie help them   
to see the light?

* * *

Beagle Intervention  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Angst, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - Monday, April 19, 2004  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 22kb, short story  
Written: November 7-8,10, 2003   
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Jack and Daniel have a huge fight and fear that they've begun to take each other for granted! Can Bijou and Katie help them to see the light? Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna! 

Beagle Intervention  
by Orrymain 

Jack slammed the door behind him, angrily tossing his keys onto the table that sat in the entrance way. 

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Daniel." 

"Maybe not to you, but then that's just the thing, isn't it, Jack? We weren't in front of your peers, we were in front of mine, so gee, why should you be considerate?" 

Daniel flung his coat to the back of the sofa, and went to the kitchen. He remembered he had forgotten to take out the trash in the morning so he tied up the white trash bag and took it outside, tossing it into the garbage can at the side of the yard, leaving Jack to stew by himself for a couple of minutes. 

Walking back into the house, he didn't see that their two beagles, Bijou and Katie, had slipped inside, anxious to say hello to their human family, each confused as to why they had gone ignored, something that had never happened before. 

"I was just being myself." 

"Don't tempt me, Jack." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're being so clever today, why don't you figure it out." 

"I swear, Daniel, sometimes I think you do this on purpose." 

"Do what?" 

"Be so ... so ..." 

"Spit it out, Jack, before you choke." 

"What I'd like to do at the moment is choke you." 

"Oh that's very adult, Jack. Way to get back in my good books." 

"If you'd just stop talking in Daniel speak for a moment and tell me in plain English what you're talking about, maybe we could make some progress here." 

"Cute, Jack, very Cute. Excuse me while I don't laugh." 

"Bet I can make you laugh," Jack said, a playful tone in his voice. 

"No, Jack, you can't, nor can you evade the issue." 

Jack stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure about that, Danny?" 

"Jaaaack!" 

Jack had slipped his hands under Daniel's shirt and was starting to tickle him, at the spot just above his belly button where Daniel was highly susceptible to Jack's fingers, "Yes, Daniel?" 

Daniel was trying his hardest not to laugh, but was so ticklish that keeping a straight face wasn't possible. He finally managed to squirm out of Jack's reach, taking a step back. The young man was angry at Jack's attempt to derail the reason for the argument. 

"Stop it, Jack. You can't get out of this that easily. I would never have done what you did to me today." 

"What did I do?" Jack asked, his arms extending out to his side, his eyebrows raised, his voice rising with an expression and tone of innocence. 

"You know what you did, but you need a list? Fine, let's start with falling asleep in the middle of the lecture ... and SNORING. You SNORED, Jack ... right at the key moment of Professor Middleton's presentation." 

"Hey, I was tired. People laughed. No big deal." 

"And if that wasn't enough," Daniel continued, his anger mounting at Jack's disregard and complete rationalization of his actions, "you played with the artifacts. That wasn't my office, Jack, it was a museum during an exhibit and lecture. You took the Mayan sculpture in your hands, Jack, and bounced it up and down like it was a Yo Yo. What the heck did you think you were doing?" 

"You act like I broke it or something. It's fine ... nothing broke." 

"And boy are you lucky. Do you have any idea how much that little trinket is valued at?" 

Jack shrugged, "Okay, so it's worth ... what, a few hundred?" 

Daniel stared. 

"A few thousand?" 

"Try $216,500 Jack." 

The older man gulped, but decided to press onward, insisting, "Nothing broke." 

"You just don't get it. How could you do that - embarrass me like that?" 

"Oh, Daniel, stop. It was only a ..." 

"Only what? Only something that MATTERED TO ME? Is that the difference? You know, I remember when you begged to go to these things with me. At least you acted interested. Now ... geez, Jack, now it's a bother." 

"C'mon, Danny, those things are BORING and you KNOW it." 

"What's the difference, Jack? We're married now, so you don't need to fake it anymore. Is that it?" 

"I've never faked it in my life, Danny, and certainly never with you. Besides, you'd be able to tell," Jack's glance was wickedly seductive, his response not even close to the actual topic being discussed. 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." 

"And what exactly do you mean, Daniel?" 

"I mean pretending to enjoy coming to places or to events important to me, claiming that because it's something I like, then you do, too. But you don't, Jack ... not at all. Whatever happened to, 'As long as I'm with you, I'm happy?" 

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DANIEL, DON'T GO THERE! That's nonsense." 

"Right, Jack." 

"Hey, two can play at that game, Pal. Who's the one who is always late now whenever there's a big game? Who is the one who seems to have research to do whenever there's some space or air program going on that I want to see? You used to make time for that. Now I practically have to carry you out, so you tell me, MR. MORAL RIGHT, not faking it yourself anymore?" 

"You're full of yourself, Jack, and since we're talking about your FOOL self, stop fondling me in public." 

"Fondling?" 

"Yes, and you know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"We're MARRIED. I have fondling rights." 

**"NOT IN PUBLIC."**

"We decided to live our lives ... that's WHAT WE SAID." 

"I know what we said ... AT HOME ... in our HOUSE and our yard ... EVEN IN THE BLASTED FRONT YARD ... BUT NOT IN PUBLIC." 

"You're being technical." 

"I am not." 

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"AM NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"**

**"YOU ARE SOOOOO BEING TECHNICAL. IF I WANT TO FONDLE, I'LL FONDLE."**

"Oh, I don't think so, Jack. I control WHO I let fondle me, and I am SERIOUSLY reconsidering letting you fondle anything of mine." 

"Oh, good, Daniel. Threats." 

"No threats, Jack, only promises." 

"I know a good attorney. I'll take you to court, and you'll be forced to give me back my fondling rights," Jack said in that totally aloof tone that always drove Daniel crazy since it was a combination of Irish charm, seductiveness, and complete arrogance. 

Daniel bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing. He so did not want to laugh. In fact, it made him angrier that Jack could be so darn disarming in the middle of a good fight. All in all, Jack's comment only fueled Daniel's anger, his desire to keep his spouse safe and ... home with him. 

"You are SO frustrating sometimes. You may not care if you end up in jail for the next five or ten years, but for some INSANE reason, I CARE. I do NOT want my husband IN THE FREAKIN' JAIL HOUSE!" 

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD. You KNOW they won't jail me." 

"No, but they'll court martial you, or make you retire before we want. I don't want that to happen to you." 

"Daniel, sometimes ... SOMETIMES I WANT TO SCREAM!" 

"GO AHEAD ... SCREAM. See where that ..." 

Jack and Daniel had each felt something scratching on their legs for the last couple of minutes and both had automatically shaken it away, not thinking much about it, being so engrossed in their argument, but then, they heard the saddest little "woof" followed by an even sadder "woof." 

The couple finally looked down and saw the saddened face of Bijou, the mama beagle. She looked back and forth at both of them, and then over towards the sofa where Jack and Daniel saw Bijou's littlest puppy trying to hide between one of the cushions and the back of the sofa. 

"Oh gawd," Daniel said. 

"Oh for ... oh geez," Jack said at the same time. 

For a second both men froze. Daniel started to move, but Jack reached out and grabbed his left arm. Daniel turned his head back towards his lover. 

"Danny," Jack closed the small distance that had separated their bodies, taking Daniel's hands in his. 

Jack took a deep breath as he looked into the eyes of his heart. He brought the younger man's hands up to his mouth, and kissed them, and placed another kiss on Daniel's ring finger. 

Jack spoke softly, "Forever and always, Danny, I love you." 

Daniel smiled nervously as he leaned in to kiss his husband, and right after the kiss ended, their hands still entwined, Daniel repeated their vow of devotion, "Forever and always, Jack, I love you." 

"We need to talk ... later, but first ..." 

"I know." 

Jack leaned over and picked up Bijou while Daniel went to sofa to retrieve the trembling puppy. 

"I'm so sorry, Katie," Daniel sighed as he held her. 

The couple sat side by side on the sofa, each reaching over to pet the two canines. 

"Gawd, Jack, we did this once before. We can't do this again. We just can't." 

"We need to remember that it's not just us here anymore. For so long, it was just you and me, but now, we have a family, Danny. The girls ... they need us as much as we need each other." 

"And I swear, Jack, when we adopt, we are so not going to fight in front of them." 

Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders, and Daniel automatically scooted closer. Bijou was watching the two lovers very carefully. 

"You do realize we're being judged." 

"She's protecting her baby," Daniel said leaning forward to kiss Katie's nose. 

"Hey Bij," Jack smiled, "watch this ... and trust me, it comes from the heart," Jack leaned over to Daniel and kissed him, a long, lingering kiss that caused the young man to sigh in contentment. 

"See Bij ... he loves me, and I love him. We just ... fight sometimes, always have, always will ... but it'll never divide us, not ever." 

Bijou seemed to consider the words carefully as she studied their faces. 

"Woof! Woof!" the oldest beagle barked with a brightness in her voice. 

Little Katie's tail wagged, the shine coming back in her eyes. She stood up and licked Daniel's cheek causing him to laugh, and then jumped into Jack's arms and did the same. 

"I think we've just been forgiven," Daniel laughed. 

"Yeah, but I think they're going to make us suffer." 

"Why?" 

As if on cue, Bijou and Katie both jumped down and went to the cabinet where their harnesses were kept, both sitting expectantly, their tails wagging a mile a minute. 

"Oh," Daniel said. 

"It's the least we can do." 

"That and at least three biscuits tonight." 

"And I guess they get to sleep with us, too." 

"Oh," Daniel said a bit dejectedly. 

Jack laughed, "I can be tough if you can, Love, but I think the make up sex is going to have to wait for tomorrow." 

"Don't forget the fondling. Fondling is good ... encouraged even ... at home," Daniel grinned. 

"I think we can fit in a little fondling later, when the girls are looking the other way." 

"Promise?" Daniel beamed. 

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!" 

"Family trip to the park time," Daniel rose. 

"Geez, I love how that sounds," Jack stood and followed Daniel. 

"Me, too." 

"Danny, I'm sorry. We do need to talk later, but I love you, and I am sorry." 

"Ditto. Love you so much, Jack." 

Putting the harnesses on, Jack and Daniel took Bijou and Katie for what both knew would be a very long walk and play time in the local park. 

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Daniel sat on a park bench, their arms around each other's waists. Daniel knew it was risky, that they knew better, but ... sometimes Jack was right ... sometimes, it just didn't matter where they were, the need to touch was just too great to ignore, and this was one of those times. 

Bijou and Katie were only a few feet away, happily romping and playing with some twigs and who knows what in the grass. They barked gently at the occasional passerby, and had spent some time with a couple of the kids they knew from other park visits. 

"Danny, you're right, and I was wrong ... about the museum. Gawd, when did that happen?" 

"What exactly?" 

"I don't know what to call it ... it's not taking you for granted, because I don't, but ... crap," Jack leaned forward, clasping his hands together, rubbing them briefly against his forehead. 

"Maybe ... maybe we've done it ... whatever you call it. I didn't realize, Jack ... about the games and everything. I just ... stopped thinking about it." 

Jack looked to Daniel, "You're the most important part of my life. You are my life, and everything about you, I love. Danny, I meant it ... all those years ago when I said I wanted to go to the museums and exhibits, to be part of ... well, of every part of your life. I still want to. I don't know why lately I've been such a ... a ..." 

"Bear," both said at the same time, causing the two men to smile. 

"Me either, Jack ... I mean about the sports and Air Force stuff." 

"I like having you there, Danny. It's just ... I know it's not your thing, but I just ... I like you with me. It's not fun without you anymore, not even hockey." 

"And don't you realize, Love, that it's the same for me? Gawd Jack, I lived my life listening to those ... boring lectures and ... playing," Daniel said with a smile, "with those artifacts and relics but ... when you're by my side, it's so much more now, especially because I know it's not your thing either and you're there because ... because ..." 

"Because I love you, and I want to be with you." 

Jack looked around the park. There were a few people around, some he knew, some he didn't. He sighed, but then he shook his head. 

"I want to hold your hand," Jack hadn't looked at Daniel, just stared straight ahead. 

Daniel scanned the area as Jack had done, and closed his eyes for a moment, and then he reached forward, and slipped his hand in between Jack's. Jack closed his eyes, thankful for the man he loved so much, and sighed, caressing his lover's hand gently. 

"I'm sorry about that ... fondling thing. It's just ... you know how I feel, and yes, I know what we've decided. I just ... love you so much that ... I don't care." 

"Jack, I need you. I know realistically they'd probably let you retire, but what if ... what if some ... wacko like Kinsey or Simmons or Maybourne had the responsibility of making the decision? Jack, I couldn't stand it. I need my Jack pillow to be comfy." 

Jack chuckled, "Gotta keep you comfy." 

Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel's hand quickly before straightening and leaning back against the bench. 

"Okay ... so ... this was a ..." 

"test," both said at the same time. 

"I don't think we're taking each other for granted, Jack, but I think maybe we forgot that being in love, being married, that it still takes work, that we have to remember that as strong as we are together, all those little things that we do, that we have done over the years, they are still important, maybe even more important now." 

"I want to go to the museums, Danny. You're right. We just forgot, and we need to make sure we remember not to fight in front of the girls." 

"I wish we didn't ever fight." 

Daniel saw Jack's "that'll be the day expression" and couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I know, I know," Daniel conceded. 

"You know, Danny, fighting ... not the nasty stuff, but the bickering, the philosophies, it's part of us. It was our beginning, and there's nothing wrong with us both still being individuals. It's just ..." 

"We're not ... I mean we are ... but we aren't." 

"Amen to that," Jack said, knowing their nation of two was pretty unique for the day and age in which they lived. 

"We need to make a pact, not just a promise, but we need to start really focusing on ... being parents." 

"We have to stop ... and we've never had to do that before, not really." 

"So ... code word ... WOOF! If we're fighting, and one of says that ... we'll know we've gone too far, that the children are around, and we stop. No questions, no accusations ... and we don't misuse the word. We have to trust each other, and ourselves, to let it go, at least for the moment, for the sake of our family." 

"Woof," Daniel laughed, watching Bijou and Katie rolling over on the grass, perfectly happy and peaceful. 

"If you have a better code word ..." 

"No, it's perfect. Gawd, Jack, Bijou's little sad woof. I don't think I'll forget it or ..." 

"Or our little baby hiding from us?" 

"Because of us, Jack." 

"Woof," both said in unison, their pact solidified by a very brief kiss. 

"I love you, Danny." 

"I love you, Jack." 

"Feel better?" 

"Hmmm-mmm. You?" 

"A ton. Scaring Katie was not my idea of fun," Jack looked away, a pained look having appeared on his face. 

"Jack, she wasn't afraid of us. She just didn't like that her family was fighting. She loves us. We're her security, and if we're fighting, she just wonders what might happen to her if ..." 

"Oh, no, never. Never letting you go ... or the girls." 

"You either. You're mine, Jack Jackson-O'Neill, and I have the license to prove it." 

"Geez, what you do to me. Make up sex -- big time." 

"Tomorrow." 

"As soon as they get tired of not having the bed to themselves," Jack chuckled, adding, "Come on. Part two of the beagle apology." 

"PetSmart?" Daniel guessed 

"Yeah, might as well spoil them with some new toys." 

"We're such toughies, Jack." 

"Oh yeah, stern to the core." 

"No flexibility at all," Daniel laughed. 

"Geez, I love you." 

Jack and Daniel reclaimed their beagles from the sandbox they had started to play in, and headed for the local strip mall, prepared to spend a few bucks in doggie redemption. 

* * *

Hours later, Jack and Daniel were snug together in their bed, their arms wrapped around each other securely. Both had fallen asleep after much kissing and covert fondling under the sheets. Their smiles were visible, the contentment on their faces obvious. 

As usual, the older man was Daniel's pillow, Daniel always happiest falling asleep on Jack's hairy chest, listening joyfully to the beating of his soul mate's heart. 

And on this night, Bijou was nuzzled deep into the outside of Jack's left thigh, curled into a ball, her nose against his skin. She had pushed her way under the sheets and was completely covered. 

Little Katie was happily asleep on Jack's stomach, her nose almost brushing against Daniel's, her tiny body warmed by the inside of Jack's right arm that surrounded her and touched Daniel. 

On this night, little Katie Jackson-O'Neill also felt the joy of falling asleep to the strong, secure sound of Jack's heartbeat. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
